


Same Mind, Different Vocal Chords

by Yoshi_Ryouma



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: English Dub, Gen, characters meet their dub counterparts, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_Ryouma/pseuds/Yoshi_Ryouma
Summary: As Puyo Puyo Tetris comes out in the west, with the English Dub revealed, the cast of Puyo get to meet their new selves. The results are mixed.





	1. Klug meets Klug

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I made on a couple pastebins but decided to post here for the heck of it. This is only for people who know both the JP and ENG dubs of Puyo Tetris (and the ENG dub of Fever)

"YOU CHALLENGING ME?!" Klug hears the voice of someone very... bombastic.  
"A-Ah?! Is that supposed to be me? Whoever this imitator is, you sound nothing like I!" Klug replies.  
"AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY I, THE GREAT KLUG, IS FAKE? YOU THINK YOU'RE A BOOKWORM DESPITE SOUNDING LIKE YOU WANT TO ATTRACT WOMEN?!" This 'new Klug' states, with the hammiest tone Klug has ever heard.  
"Hmph! You try way to hard to be cool, when I am already that naturally! You remind me of a talking mutt that is all bark and no bite! Do you even have any magical powers?" Klug permits an aura of smugness that has been around him as far as he can remember.

"PLANET POWER!!" Using the energy from the book that somehow just looks exactly like Klug's, New Klug creates a prescence of dark energy that Klug can recognise... as exactly like his own.  
"That is nothing."  
With confidence, the OG Klug conjured up a showing of his own 'planet power'. It seemed that a heated puyo battle between Klug and Klug was to proceed! It is surely to be an intense power especially since their AIs would probably be the same!

"Gimmie your power!" A shout from an oddly... nostalgic mouth is heard.  
"H-huh? Is that the-" Klug was about to say, but...  
"WHO ARE YOU IN THAT OUTDATED BATCH OF CIRCLES YOU CALL AN OUTFIT?!" New Klug asks with clear politeness.  
"Well, I doubt a silly little Scrappy Doo would know anything about fashion~. Maybe a little dog like you should lay on all fours like the barker you are! Ahahahahah~!" This was the voice that came from... Fever English Klug.  
"ARE YOU... CHALLENGING ME??!?!?!?!?!?!?" New Klug shouts even harder than before.  
"Hmhmhmhm, who is the smartest bookworm? What do you say, Klug, my old friend? Shall we decide this?" F.E.K. addresses to original Klug.  
"I WOULD BE GLAD TO, WOMAN!"  
"That would be the best idea."  
"Then I won't hold back!" F.E.K. claims.

And so, the three Klugs engaged in a puyo battle that would define a generation!  
Hohow bird was probably there somewhere. MM-HMM and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Klug's English voice(s)  
> Fight me if you must


	2. Lemres meets Lemres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This references Lemres' English alt voice. It's hilarious, so, had to put it in.

"Ah, nice to meet you! So you are my clone? It's very nice to meet you~!" Lemres greets his 'English clone', as Klug dubbed it. Despite the arguing, it has reported that he has eventually gotten along alright with his English counterpart, when New Klug learnt to be able to have a bit of a more calm mood. He eventually got along with both of his English counterparts, in fact.  
"Greetings. Nice to meet you too."  
...  
Lemres didn't expect New Lemres to sound so... calm. Or would the word be emotionless? No, maybe not... but he didn't expect such a tone to come out of his own happy mouth.  
"Well, pardon me clone, but you're not really how I would expect myself to sound!" Maybe 'smooth' would be the good word to describe him? "For being as much of a sweet tooth as me, you sound... 'cool', as Klug may say."  
"I have only known this voice for myself. I think I sound fine! Though I do respect how jolly you are." New Lemres pointed out. Even when Lemres sounded concerned, New Lemres felt an aura of happiness coming from him.  
"I just feel that it's not wrong to emote a little more, you know? I think the best part of having a sweet tooth is showing sweet you are too!" Lemres delivered his candy-based philosophy.  
"Uh..." New Lemres felt puzzled at this request. "I guess I can put in more emotion if you would like."  
He took a deep breath, and...  
"HEYYY, WHAT'S UP MY RADICAL DUDES! You wanna donut, or one of my favourites... GINGERBREAD? I like sweets, so I'm also sa-WEEET!"  
Lemres was utterly speechless at this attempt.  
"Well, that isn't the worst thing I've heard! Though I changed my mind your regular voice is good!" Lemres shows his regret.

"Oh, I think I'm hearing something from my goth admirer."  
"And I think I'M hearing something from my gothic lolita admirer!"  
As soon as Feli and New Feli met, it immediately delved into arguments.  
"Do you seriously find your Lemres to be attractive? He is so boring and ordinary!" Feli argued.  
"Well MY Lemres is, like, the cooler one, so, you suck. Your Lemres is... totally a creeper," was the argument New Feli presented.  
"For you to challenge me like this..." Feli puts on her trademark 'black-looking skin and white eyes with no pupils featuring grin' face, "You do not know the powers I possess! You will pay for your insolence!"  
"Nuh-uh, my powers are, like, totally better!" New Feli stutters.

Lemres and Lemres stand a bit of a distance in front of the two Felis, about to fight with all of their puyo might.  
"I think we're still the same warlocks and diviners in the end," New Lemres suggests.  
"I suppose we are! Hey, want a lollipop?" Lemres offers.  
"Ah, I would be glad to. Are you a fan of donuts?" New Lemres offers a trade.


End file.
